A Twisted Fairytale
by akashi4.15kuroko
Summary: Akashi finds Kuroko in an alleyway and decides to take in the bluenette. Watch as their love lives unravel and bear witness when the twisted fairytale reaches it's finale. A seemingly innocent hunt that will lead to so much more... Full cast of Aka,Kuro,Mura,Mido,Ao, Kise, Kaga, Himu, Taka, Momo, Haiza and Matsu. Main pairing of AkaxKuro. Side pairings are being kept secret ;)
1. Where It All Began

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all characters associated with it, nor do I make any money from the writing/publishing of this fanfic.

This fanfic does not take place in the KnB world, so this is an AU/AR fanfic :)

**Warning**: This story contains boy to boy love, so if you can't take it or you are under the legal age to read this, please click the back button now :) Also, this story is in no way a fairytale that contains princesses falling in love with princes XD This story only contains handsome princes falling in love with each other :3 XD

**Summary- **Akashi finds Kuroko in an alleyway and decides to take in the bluenette. Watch as their love lives unravel and bear witness when the twisted fairytale reaches it's finale ;D A seemingly innocent hunt that will lead to so much more... Full cast of Aka,Kuro,Mura,Mido,Ao,Kise,Kaga,Himu,Taka,Momo,Haiza and Matsu. Main pairing of AkaxKuro. Side pairings are being kept secret ;)

**Early A/N: **Lawlz, I don't know whether to file this as Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya or Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles..

'...' Thoughts

"..." Dialogue

* * *

It all started like this.

"Aka nii-chan! I wanna go to the hypermarket! To buy bread! I want bread! Bread bread bread bread!"

"..Alright, Matsu. Let me get ready first."

The redhead smirked. 'I'm going to have to get back at Ryouta for leaving Matsu here.'

**Kise Matsu. **The product of Akashi's mom and Kise's dad.

It's complicated.

"Matsu, go put on your coat, and bring your gloves and mittens along."

"Okay, Aka nii-chan!" With that, the pretty little thing ran all over the room searching for what his beloved brother told him to bring along.

The redhead sat, eyes staring at his stepbrother.

Kise Matsu. Four years old, but already blessed with higher IQ than most seven year olds. Bright blonde hair with a cute apple face. It really gets to people's hearts with the child's small face and large, innocent red eyes.

The complete opposite of Akashi Seijuurou.

Fiery red hair and a slim, oval face, coupled with intense red and gold eyes plus fair skin framing high cheekbones. Broad shoulders with a firm chest plus a torso with muscles, together with slim hips joined to long muscular legs. Oh, God. Every girl who strays across his path dies of the extreme hotness. That was if you were only looking at his intense good looks and not at his perfectly shaped ass plus tight pants framing the curve of his enormous manhood. Well, to put it simple, Akashi Seijuurou could make girls AND guys swoon, before they die of lack of blood due to extreme nosebleeds.

Smirking, the redhead held his hands open, and before a full second passed, a small blur of coats jumped into his hold.

"Come on, Matsu. That's not your coat, that's mine."

"But, Aka nii-chan! I wanted to help you take yours too.." The small voice answered, before bright head of blonde hair emerged from the bundle of coats, pouting.

Silence was heard.

A huff of air was let out of perfect lips, before the redhead hung his head low, resigning to his younger brother.

"Okay, okay. Let's get you disentangled first."

With that, the redhead proceeded to unravel the bundle of happiness.

* * *

"Alright, time to go."

"Yayy! Okay, Aka nii-chan!"

The small blonde, now fully dressed in a winter coat with mittens and a scarf, jumped into the open arms of the redhead.

Then, the red-haired man carried his stepbrother from his apartment (Note: An extremely large bungalow-like penthouse) on the 23rd floor of the Millennium Tower all the way down to the hypermarket.

* * *

Everyone of importance were all standing near the redhead; the hypermarket's manager, vice-manager, the heads of all the different boards, and all the best-looking workers.

"What kind of bread do you want?" The redhead asked, carrying his stepbrother with grace that only the members of the Akashi family could pull off.

"Ahhh…." Came the reply as the small blonde twisted and turned in the hold of his older brother, trying to peer across the tall shelves and shelves **and **shelves **and **shelves of bread.

Sighing, the redhead put his brother down and watched the small blonde scamper off somewhere.

"Matsu, make sure you come back here after picking out your bread."

A small "Yes, Aka nii-chan!" could be heard, deep in the hypermarket.

Meanwhile, the redhead started browsing through the different types of cheese.

"A-Akashi-sama, a-am I needed in service?" A petite brunette asked, red in the face.

"Hmm, not particularly." The redhead said, without even much of a spare glance towards the brunette.

"Y-Yes. Then, I'll be over there if I am needed in service." The brunette said, heading back to her post. Another worker was already standing there, and both started a chorus of giggles and whispering about the 'handsome and hot' redhead.

The said redhead just smirked, before calling out for Matsu.

When no reply came, the redhead gave a look to the hypermarket's manager, and the bald man literally ran off to start looking for the younger blonde.

That was when the redhead heard his name.

"A-Aka nii-chan! There's someone here!" The toddler shouted, pointing at the figure below.

The said redhead starts walking towards the toddler's voice, and comes to a stop in a large alleyway next to the hypermarket.

Eyes stared unflinchingly at the mess of a body on the snow-covered ground. Teal hair was peeking out from the large excuse of a _cloth._ It wasn't even a shirt anymore. All that there was left was a rag full of holes that reached knee level. The redhead briefly wondered how the person had survived in the harsh weather with just a piece of… _cloth _like that.

The small blonde flips the person to his/her back, without even much of a struggle. A stray thought entered the redhead's mind. 'If Matsu could flip the person over without any trouble, how much does he/she actually weigh?'

The small child started shaking the body, before being stopped by the redhead. It's just barely distinguishable, but… The person is a male. If it wasn't for the barely noticeable Adam's apple, the redhead would've mistook the boy for a girl.

A small body with thin arms and legs plus slightly feminine features. Light blue hair framing a pale face with long, long eyelashes. An upturned nose with high cheekbones and a slender neck.

However, lips were blue, and the pale and slender body was shivering.

"Aka nii-chan! What should we do? Is she dead? " The small blonde asked, jumping.

"..No, Matsu. This person's a boy." The redhead said.

The small body groaned upon being flipped over, and eyelids fluttered. For a fleeting moment, the eyes opened to reveal unfocused baby blue orbs, before closing again.

Heterochromatic eyes widened, and a heart thumped faster. Why was this boy evoking a response from his body? And all the boy did was just open his eyes. Oh, but his eyes were lovely. Lovely pools of a cross between Alice blue and sky blue. And that was when the redhead made a brash decision. He would take the boy in.

"Matsu, can you walk by yourself? We're taking this onii-chan back home." The redhead informs his stepbrother, getting ready to carry the teal-haired boy; bridal style.

"Oh, and by the way.." The redhead started, turning around and staring into the eyes of the manager, who was standing at the main entrance of the hypermarket. "Send me one loaf of every single type of bread that there is in the hypermarket. I expect you know my address?" The redhead said.

"Y-Yes. Yes, we have your address in our database, Akashi-sama. Thank you, Akashi-sama." The short manager said, slightly shocked at the large order the redhead had just placed. No to mention the even larger bill the redhead was sure to receive.

"Good. Send the bill to my bank; Any branch would do. As long as they are under my company. It will be cleared as soon as all the bread arrives. I want the bread as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Yes, Akashi-sama. Have a nice day."

Heterochromatic eyes stared and nodded once, before the redhead parted his lips again.

"Let's go, Matsu." The redhead said, addressing his stepbrother who had kept quiet through the whole ordeal.

"Yes, Aka nii-chan!" Came the perky answer.

* * *

Carrying the boy, the redhead noted a lot of things. Firstly, to confirm his suspicions, the boy weighed next to nothing. Second, the boy wasn't wearing any underclothing, and every gust of wind had his poor excuse of a shirt flying up and exposing his body for everyone to see. The redhead himself had gone slightly red in the face when the first gust of wind blew the offending garment up and he had caught a glimpse of… blue. And so, everything ended up with the redhead's coat wrapped tightly across the small lithe frame of the boy.

Back home, the redhead had brewed some perfect-tasting chicken soup for the boy, and tried feeding spoonfuls to the weak body. Eyelids would flutter now and then, and unfocused pupils would stare before closing again. The same thing repeated itself for a week, with the exception of the boy throwing up sometimes.

* * *

The bluenette awoke to total darkness. Well, it was total darkness to his unfocused eyes. Where was he? The bluenette sat up abruptly, immediately feeling his stomach flip over, and he groaned, before his body decided to heave all over the floorboards. An acrid smell assaulted his nostrils immediately, before he got too preoccupied with emptying his guts out.

It was then that rapid footsteps were heard and a small voice cried out.

"Aka nii-chan! The small onii-chan is vomiting!"

In no time, a hand was putting a large basin in front of him and maneuvering his head towards it. Whoever it was, the person had a commanding hand.

"Matsu, could you please bring me another towel?" A voice was heard, near the bluenette's head.

"Yes, Aka nii-chan!"

Small and rapid footsteps were heard , going in the opposite direction before returning again.

The bluenette continued heaving, until there wasn't anything anymore. He had emptied all the contents of his stomach, and continued dry heaving. His body was shuddering from all the convulsing, and it _hurt_. Tears started flowing uncontrollably. Sobs and dry heaves racked his body, but after a while, the bluenette felt a hand being put on his back, gently massaging in circles. His throat was in spasm, and the torture continued on for a whole painfully long ten minutes, before his body finally calmed down. The warm hand was still gently circling his back, and another- albeit much smaller- hand joined in, stroking. A glass of water was put firmly into both of his shaking hands. The unpleasant smell was replaced with that of lavender.

"Here, a glass of water. Sip it slowly. Your throat should feel sore from all the heaving." A calm, reassuring voice informed him.

"Yeah, small onii-chan. What Aka nii-chan said." A soft voice chimed in.

The bluenette felt a small hand wiping his tear-streaked face, and tried to lift the glass up to his lips. The small hand retreated, and the glass was brought up to his face. Another hand had guided him carefully, just stopping short of his mouth. The bluenette took a sip of water with quivering lips. And flinched. The warm water ran like acid down his throat, burning.

The hands were removed from his back, and everything was quiet. The redhead and the blonde waited patiently.

"Done?" The previous voice asked, gently.

The bluenette nodded once, and winced at the burning sensation of swallowing saliva. A hand gently took away the glass, before he was made to lie down again.

"Are you hungry?" The voice asked, somewhere off to the left.

The bluenette just shook his head, before his hand was gently held by a small and warm hand.

The small voice started talking to him about bread, and an alleyway.

'That's right, I passed out in an alleyway..' The bluenette thought to himself. Eyelids started drooping close as sleep once again started consuming the teal-haired teen.

"Matsu... quiet... to sleep.."

The words were quickly becoming mashed together, and the bluenette found himself unable to think.

"We...brought...house... your name?"

He heard the last part, more or less.

"Kuroko.."

With that, the bluenette let everything slip from his sleep-addled mind and allowed unconsciousness to fully overwhelm him.

* * *

**A/N**: Whoo~ *Lets out a rush of air from lungs* How was it? I got this idea from role playing with a friend, and if I don't stray from the original idea, this story will be quite _long. _So, I hope the readers (Note: You) will stick with me through everything? XP :D

Interesting enough to be continued? Or boring enough for the plot to be abandoned/ changed?

Wait, I just wanted to say something here XD I had LOADS of fun describing Akashi XD I wanted to make him seem hotter and more unreachable with normal human limits, but if I do, then it'll take a long paragraph XD Ah, yes, just so you know, I'm limiting every chapter to a thousand words, but I've exceeded the limit this time (lol)...


	2. The First Glimpse of the Fairytale

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all the characters associated with it in any way, nor do I make money from the writing/publishing of this fanfic.

**Setting**: AU/AR fanfic :)

***Er-herm* Warning: **This story does not contain the love story of a princess and her prince. This story contains the realities of life, angst, and most importantly, YAOI! The beautiful (always interrupted) love between two boys that makes them both realise their feelings for each other. I mean, what's a love story if there's no anticipation and angst? ;D

Also, thank you to the reviewers, followers and members who favourited this story :)

**LET THE FIRST GLIMPSE OF THE FAIRYTALE BEGIN.**

* * *

The redhead let out a puff of air from perfect lips.

Glancing at the thin body lying almost peacefully on the bed to make sure the teen was asleep, he turned to his still-talking stepbrother.

"Matsu, shush. The small onii-chan is asleep."

"So quick! Sorry, small onii-chan…" The smaller blonde whispered, before leaning over and patting the bluenette's head softly.

"Let's go back out and have dinner, okay?" The redhead asked, face soft from witnessing the small blonde caring for others.

"Okay, Aka nii-chan." The blonde answered, standing up slowly and running outside.

A smiling redhead soon followed after.

* * *

Eyes jolted open when a stomach grumbled in protest.

Teal orbs looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings.

A smell tickled his nostrils. He was lying on something soft, and wherever he's in, it's dark. The quiet random sounds being heard every once a while.

There it was again.

The smell of ... something.

The smell of ...lavender? It somehow smelled familiar to the bluenette. Maybe he'd smelled the same thing before. Baby blue orbs closed up, the owner trying to think back on what had happened. Memories flew back to being alone in the drab winter, wearing nothing but a rag, and the bluenette had a vague idea that he'd collapsed in a large alleyway. So, if he wasn't in that alleyway anymore, does it mean that someone picked him up? Then memories reached the part where he threw up all over the floorboards, and the calming, comforting voice asking for his name.

Just then, another smell wafted up to his nose, stimulating his stomach even more. It was the smell of food.

Cooked food.

Real food, and not scraps found and salvaged.

Lured by the enchanting smell, the bluenette sat up slowly. This time, he took care not to disturb his stomach.

Somehow, he found himself on his legs, wobbling slightly for a moment, feeling his vision swim around him. When he deemed himself suitable for walking , the bluenette took a few steps, before tripping *graciously* and landing *awesomely* on his face, arms and legs tangled in a heap.

Calm footsteps were heard, before blinding light seared his eyes. The bluenette pressed his eyes shut, and the soft click of a light switch was heard, before softer light was introduced to his sensitive eyes.

The bluenette could feel warm, calloused hands moving his limbs, and he just let himself be led on.

A few seconds later, the bluenette found himself being propped up into a sitting position, his back against the frame of the bed. He slowly opened his eyes, and the sight that greeted him took away his breath.

A redhead.

A redhead with piercing eyes.

A redhead sitting politely in front of him, legs folded in the traditional way of sitting.

Although it went unnoticed to the small pale teen, the redhead was staring. Staring at his face. His slender and thin face. At his eyes. His wide, large eyes with the prettiest colour ever seen. At his hair. The light blue of his hair. At his bangs. The way his bangs shielded part of his eyes, getting in the way. At his eyebrows. The arched eyebrows giving a cute, innocent look.

'He has such a feminine face…' The redhead thought, eyes staring unemotionally at the small teen in front of him.

While the redhead was staring, a teal-haired teen was busy staring as well, taking in everything.

The mismatched eyes. One a red and one a bright gold. The fiery red hair. The long bangs. The catlike pupils. The oval-shaped face. The pale, unmarred skin.

As the redhead realized what was happening, he couldn't stop himself from smirking. The small teen was staring. Intently.

The smirk slowly disappeared from the redhead's face as he, in turn, stared back. The eyes that captivated him are staring. Staring with unhidden lust. Or was it something else? It was like as if the bluenette was observing his features.

Both were held on tightly by the staring, too occupied to care about anything else.

'His skin looks so smooth..' A certain bluenette thought to himself.

'His neck is so slender..' The redhead, in turn, thought to himself.

Everything was smooth. Perfect. They could just sit there for hours on an end. However..

"Aka nii-chan? Are you in here?" A voice asked softly, belonging to a small child standing at the doorway, his silhouette outlining a left hand lugging something around, while another hand was rubbing at his eyes.

With that small interruptance, the staring stopped abruptly. Well, it stopped abruptly for one party. Heterochromatic eyes snapped to the small child at the doorway, before the redhead replied with a yes. Meanwhile, Alice blue eyes were still looking at the strong jawline, and the slender neck when it turned to the doorway. Baby blue orbs dragged lazily over the older man's full sitting profile, before being diverted to the doorway.

That was when he realized it. He was interested in a man. A slightly attractive man.

Okay, maybe a normal attractive man.

…..Fine, an awesomely attractive man.

…..Okay, an **extremely **attractive man.

But it was still a man. How could he have been so indecent? He was practically raping his savior with his eyes. Then one thought flitted across his mind.

A body moved, standing up, heading to the doorway.

Heterochromatic eyes widened as the teal-haired teen stood up and headed to the doorway. Quick and strong hands found purchase on a slender arm.

"Where are you going?" The redhead asked, his voice coming out calm, the complete opposite situation of his heart. Somehow, his heart was beating faster than usual.

"Don't touch me!" Came a loud shout, while the arm was pulled away from the redhead's grasp.

"Small onii-chan..?" The small voice asked, uncertain.

Teal eyes widened as the bluenette realized what he had done.

Heterochromatic eyes witnessed a shocked face with wide blue eyes staring at him, before the owner tipped his head down, teal bangs obscuring beautiful baby blue eyes.

"I-I…." The bluenette started, his mind completely blank.

"Thank you for taking care of me this whole while. I-I'll take my leave now."

With that, a teal head turned, before rapid footsteps were heard, running out of the room. Red and gold eyes widened, before following suit, chasing after the younger teen.

* * *

**A/N**: OMG! I can't believe I ended it here.. Don't hate me for it! XD This chapter's short, because I have two somethings prepared for next week ;D And one of them is a new story for the beloved Namida! :D

**Important: **Neh, you all XD Do you want our beloved Akashi to catch Kuroko? Or would you prefer to have Kuroko successfully run away and meet someone else? I have a storyline ready for any of the two choices, but I don't know which one to go along with..

However, make your choices carefully :) Because both bring very different endings.

* * *

The review corner! :D The answers to the reviewers' questions :)

N: It might or it might not be one ;D *Anticipation* XD You have a keen eye, by the way :D

Yuriahime: Haha XD Maybe I'll change the rating as the story progresses? Who knows? XD Anyway, thank you for reviewing ;)

Esperanz: You know, Kasa'Matsu'? XD I originally meant for Kise to take the role of Akashi, and thus Matsu was born, but in the end, things didn't check out with Kise being the main character and Akashi being the humble citizen :O Nyehe, thank you for reviewing, btw! :)

Guest: Yeap! Kasamatsu :)

A big thanks to Namidacchi, Hitomi65, R3iga1004, Everlasting Snow Princess, xxKuro, Guest, and also animeangel98 for taking your time to review :3 Love you guys!


	3. The Challenges Begin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any characters associated with it, nor do I make any money from the writing/publishing of this fanfic.

This is an AU/AR fanfic :)

**Warning: **Yayy! BoyxBoy love! If you can't take boy to boy love, or are underage to read this fic, please click the back button now, yarh? XD (Just in case you thought this was some fairytale involving a **girl **and a guy xD)

And, just to set things straight, this chapter was inspired into being published by BlackSoulfire. LOL BlackSoulfire actually PM-ed me and urged me to update lol XD Haha, credits to him/her! Love you lots, and thanks for the support! ;) XOXO

And, yayy! Most of the reviewers wanted Kuroko to be caught by Akashi-kun :'D And I've also merged the story ;D Kuroko will still meet the new character even if Akashi catches him ;D

**Let the challenges begin.**

* * *

The bluenette didn't know where he was running to. All he knew was that he had to get out of here. The redhead was so kind to him, and he couldn't bear dragging the older man into his twisted world.

Left or right? One room was dark, while the other was bright. Deciding against entering a dark foreign room, the bluenette ran into the room of bright light. He didn't even give his eyes a chance to adjust properly as he just rushed to another doorway.

The room was long, and it seemed never ending to the clear blue eyes.

After a few seconds, the bluenette finally noticed that the room was full of bread. Blue eyes widened dramatically.

No matter. His goal now was to get as far away as possible from the redhead who saved him. He felt slightly guilty that he can't even thank the redhead, but what has to be done has to be done. He has to do it for the handsome redhead's safety.

The bluenette's body had begun to slow down. He was never an athletic kid, and it didn't really change much during the years.

He was so out of it that he didn't notice a blonde bent over in front of him.

"Huh? Who are- Ooof!"

Worlds went tumbling and rolling as the bluenette slammed into the larger body.

Air was forced out of lungs as the bluenette's back hit something solid. Unfocused blue eyes slid close, witnessing stars bursting with bright light accompanying the impact.

He could feel pain slicing up his head. Opening his eyes, the teen saw blurry images. Everything was just a blob of color. His skull felt like something had just slammed upon it. There was a rising urge in his stomach. He felt breathless, and the world swirled around him. That was when he saw something spinning right in front of his face. It looked vaguely like a hand.

No matter. The bluenette forced himself up on his legs, his whole world swimming wildly in front of his eyes. He started walking towards the grand arch, hoping that it would lead to the exit.

Halfway across the room, the bluenette vaguely heard something like someone calling out to him.

"Excuse me! Are you okay?" The blonde asked, jogging after the bluenette.

A large hand found its way to the bluenette's shoulders, before the teen was stopped in his tracks.

Making the bluenette face him, the blonde was shocked. The teal blue eyes were unfocused and dilated. A bump was slightly visible on the head of blue hair. The blonde started shaking the bluenette, trying to bring him back to Earth.

It was no use. The blue eyes remained unfocused, and the red in the whites were spreading.

"A-Akashicchi!" The blonde shouted, still supporting the bluenette's shoulders.

Blue eyes were slowly sliding shut. The bluenette felt his strength slipping away, and he leaned into the strong hold of the blonde.

* * *

Heterochromatic eyes widened at the sight of the blonde hunched over the body of the teen.

"Ryouta?" The redhead questioned, already on the move to pick up Kuroko.

"H-Huh? A-Akashicchi! He passed out! I was bending over and he slammed into me and then we fell and then I felt pain but it wasn't really that overwhelming and then I stood up and the world was spinning and-"

"Ryouta. Calm down and speak properly." The redhead commanded; bluenette in arms, before turning around, making his robes swish around him.

That's right. _Robes._ The redhead was supposed to attend a posh party today, only reserved for ten men from all around the world. It was supposed to be held in a secluded island where only authorized transport would be let through.

And that was because?

Because they are the top ten richest men in the world. Every single one holds great power over their own field of expertise, making sure the economy around the globe ran smoothly. They aren't politicians. Oh, they ***are not***politicians. They're even more important than the politicians. They were the bosses behind-the-scenes. The big bosses. The kings. Supreme rulers. Emperors.

That was what they were. And the redhead was the youngest of them all, the youngest to _ever _be listed as a member in the group of the elites of the elites of the elites _of the elites among the elites._ The best ever. People who produced electricity; people of extreme importance. The investors of the Empire State Building. The ones who make the important choices. The ones whom everyone else has to take orders from.

In short, they were very powerful men.

And that was what made Seijuurou Akashi special. Not to mention the natural good looks and charm.

The redhead was walking quickly, not bothering to wait for the blonde to catch up to him. To him, the most important thing now was the unconscious bluenette in his arms.

The blonde quickened his pace when the redhead made no move to slow down.

"Akashicchi, he has… red spots in the whites of his eyes.." The blonde mumbled.

Mismatched eyes widened and legs stopped working. The redhead stopped in his tracks, stunned. Did… Did Ryouta just say that?

"What did you say, Ryouta?" The redhead asked, just to be sure that he didn't hear wrongly.

"He… umm… has red spots in the whites of his eyes.." The blonde said timidly, squirming under the intense glare of the older man.

"Ryouta..." The redhead stared at him with yandere eyes, while smiling sadistically.

The blonde flinched.

Is the bluenette someone important to his brother? Oh, dear..

The blonde wondered what his stepbrother would do. Whatever, he was dead anyway. So, the blonde just squeezed his eyes shut, before forcing out a laugh and saying, "Uhm.. Why don't we call a doctor to come up here?"

"Hn_._" The redhead said, his voice getting softer as he walked into the living room.

The blonde understood that his stepbrother was ordering him to call the doctor. At least the redhead was still letting him stay in his penthouse and not kicking him out. It was still a good sign, right?

Laying down the bluenette on the sofa, the redhead's eyes narrowed. His heart was racing like a jackhammer. He knew that he was silently praying for the bluenette to be alright, and he wanted reassurance. Him. Akashi Seijuurou. _Reassurance._

* * *

He released a breath of relief. The bluenette was fine. Just a minor concussion. Everything was still fine. The redhead found his heart still beating wildly, and he forced himself to calm down. During the whole episode, the redhead had completely missed out on Matsu's presence. He didn't even realize that Matsu was next to him all along.

The blonde watched his stepbrother looking at the bluenette.

'I wonder who's that guy? It's not like Akashicchi to be this concerned about someone else..'

* * *

"Oh... waking up..."

The bluenette awoke to bright light searing his eyes and a face that was close to his. Too close for comfort.

"Are you fine? Sorry! Uwaahhh! I didn't mean to make you fall! I didn't see you coming-ssu!"

Without warning, the same face started screaming right in front of his own face. His groggy mind was immediately pulled from the high of a good rest to the pounding world of an incoming headache.

"Ryouta, stop shouting in front of his face." The bluenette heard another voice interjecting.

Blue eyes widened slightly when the bluenette recognized the voice as the handsome redhead's.

The blonde stopped and closed his mouth immediately after hearing Akashi's voice. After receiving a pointed look, the blonde got the message.

"Hm? Akashicchi? Anything you want me to do?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, go make sure Matsu's not having a nightmare."

"Huh? But I want to get to know-"

He stopped in the middle of his statement when he felt cold eyes on his face.

"O-Okay, I'll go now."

With that, the blonde practically ran out.

During the whole session, the bluenette managed to make himself sit up, and he leaned against the pillow, closing his eyes. He felt extremely exhausted just moving his body a little. Running away can proceed when he regained his strength again. It wasn't as if he didn't appreciate what the man did to him, but he didn't want to get the man involved in his twisted little world.

"You're awake, Kuroko."

Blue eyes snapped open.

"Yes.."

There was uncomfortable silence.

Until one of them decided to break it.

"Why did you run away?" The redhead asked, sitting on the bed, an arm's distance away, facing Kuroko. The bluenette couldn't interpret what the look in the older man's eyes meant, but it was unlike any look he'd gotten so far. He'd always gotten looks of disgust, loathing, and some even hatred. But he had never gotten a look like this before.

The redhead swallowed. Those captivating eyes were trained on him again. They were making him slowly lose his mind.

Then the spell was broken. The blue eyes looked away, and the redhead found himself wanting them to be solely focused on him again. With a slender hand, the redhead reached out and took the bluenette's chin, gently turning it so the pale face was turned to him.

He leaned in close, and Kuroko was shocked. Those heterochromatic eyes were trained on him, and it was as if every secret of his was being bared open for the redhead to see. The bluenette suppressed an involuntary shiver. Those eyes were entrancing him. They made him feel so... cared for. And the hand on his chin was so soft and gentle. He felt his heartbeat going quicker, and for the first time in his life, he felt utterly and completely safe from danger.

The redhead looked deep into the blue eyes. The Alice blue eyes were like pools of deep and dangerous water. Like they had witnessed too much; hatred, torture, sadness, pain, and even grief. It somehow hurt him. Those eyes that were obviously younger than his, and yet they hold so much meaning and experience. He wanted desperately to wipe the sadness away from those eyes, and fill them with happiness and bliss. He wanted to hold the teen in his arms, talk to him, comfort him, and then make him cry. Make him lose control. Then he would _break _him. _Break _his mind, soul and body, only to reconstruct him again. Make him the happiest person to ever live. Make sure that no sadness will ever taint the beautiful blue again. Make sure that no one who tainted him would be allowed to live. Make sure that they would be together forever.

But it was impossible. He knew it was impossible. Maybe sometime in the future, it won't be impossible anymore. And when the time comes, he'll cherish it, and make the bluenette his.

"Why are you…"

He caressed the smooth cheek.

"Making me feel all these emotions?"

* * *

**A/N: **OMG XD I'm currently fangirling over Akashi now XD Seriously, he was shooooo hawt in the OVA :'D

But nevermind :D I had to end it here, cuz, well... I kinda wrote too much for this chapter LOL XD

**Extra A/N:** Oh yeah, I'm kinda in a pinch now, and my arm's not really feeling that comfortable, so I've wanted to ask, would you all prefer an update every week with shorter chapters, or maybe like,every two/ three weeks with longer chapters? :o Right now I'm kinda updating at the speed of a turtle lol xD

* * *

**The review corner!**

BTW! I HAVE JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU PEEPS :'D I love y'all :'D

**Esperanz**- Aww, thanks for not flaming :) Nyaha, I know right, so many characters with names that start with 'K' XD Any thoughts on this chap? :)

**Kat nee-san**- Well... xD The original idea was for Kuroko to meet Midorima if he managed to get out but... You'll see what's gonna happen later XD

**Another observer of the world**- AWWW OMG! Thank you sweetie! Hugs and Kisses,yarh? XD And, thanks so much for the idea ;D Loved it ;D

**Namidacchi**- How was this chap? Not too boring I hope? Oh, and as for Forbidden Love, you shall receive the new chap tomorrow :D Muahaha.

**Animeangel98**- ;D Nyaan, well... I'll explain more in the future chaps ;) So how was this chap? Not too bland? :O

**R3iga1004- **Thank you for supporting me all this while! :) Cookies plus hugs and kisses! :) Any thoughts on this chap?

**N**- MUAHAHAHA Maybe XD (LOL So sadistic of me XD) Anyway, thank you for reviewing! :DD

**KuroMickey- **Aww, of course the main pairing won't change :) Thank you for your idea :'D It has inspired me! (LOL XD) Thanks for reviewing :)

**Meww**- LOL XD I LOVE your review! LOL Especially the 'Scissor-Ninja' part XD It's okay, AkaKuro FTW! Tq for reviewing :)

**DenODen**- S'Okay! There's gonna be AoKi anyway! :DD *Omg I just leaked information xD But s'okay, whatever it takes for the readers to be happy xD

**Wasabi Cake- **OMG I totally agree with you, AkaKuro all the way! High five! XD

**BlackSoulfire- **XD Aww, luv ya 3 Thank youuu~ You have inspired chapter three of this story :'D (Any thoughts on this chap? :))

**No Dang Name is Available- **Lol nice name! XD I shall copy you someday XD I know right, the OVA had me begging for more, and it was awesome :'D

And also special thanks to AnyaThorne, FangXavier, Silentsakura, ChasingClouds, Ethereal Whisper and Animefan106 for voting! Even Guest! But I'm kinda guilty that you don't understand T_T

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I REALLY DO :'D **(Lol omg I wrote so much in response to the reviewers :o)


End file.
